Catherine of Goldenlake: The gaintkillers daughter
by Taybur Sibigat
Summary: This is the story of Catherine of Goldenlake oldest child to Raoul and Buri. She went to school to be a lady. But what comes next
1. Chapter 1 Gaintkillers daughter

Catherine of Goldenlake walked into the stronghold of her mother Buri and Father Raoul of Goldenlake this castle was a beautiful grey stone castle. This was where she had grown up until she had gone to the convent to become a lady. She was 15 and glad to be back in her family home. Upon walking in she saw her baby brother Johnny who was 5 years old and had black curls and green hazel eyes like his father. His nurse maid hurried behind not seeing Catherine until Johnny screamed "Cat" and ran to hug her. Catherine hugged her brother hard and asked "where are mommy and papa" The nursemaid pointed to her father study. Catherine knocked on the door and the stepped in.

"Hello Father" said Catherine. "Oh hello catty" said Raoul. Catty was her father's nickname for her which she hated. "Father I wish you would remember that I am 15 and not a girl any more. "You sure act like a little girl on the archery court" said Raoul. "Father I can bet you anytime" said Catherine. "I can beat both of you blind folded" Catherine heard he mother Buri say. "How is Gabin doing as a squire you said he was squire to Prince Roald" said Catherine. "Yes he has went with the prince's caravan to the Yamani Islands and brought you back some things" Said Buri.

Catherine thought about her brother and he knew her as well as she knew him. She walk as fast as they were taught at the convent was appropriate for a lady and then remembered she was not at the convent and ran up the stair into her rooms were she found. A long staff like weapon with a blade at the end and then realized it was a Yamani glaive. She had seen her adopted aunts the queen, the Lioness, and Lady Kel her father's old squire use these. But she had never seen such a beautiful on before it had winding up the shaft a black background with pink cherry blossoms all around and it was made perfect for a women off her size. She looked on her bed to find also a beautiful Yamani dress pink and yellow with flowers she would have to wear to court. Also she found a small cat statue and read the card he left which said "The cat is to bring you luck, the glaive is to protect you because dad said you would be beating the suitors off with a stick so I thought you might as well give them a good cut with the blade, and the dress is to make look great to all the suitors. Catherine just stood there and laughed at the jokes her brother had made. She would have to ask her god mother the queen to show her how to use the glaive.

Catherine bought the glaive on her weapons rake which was in her room. She felt cold for some strange reason she used her gift to light a fire she went inside herself and called on the white fire inside herself she pulled the white gift to her finger tips and shot it at the logs in the fireplace. Catherine had to send one more letter of thanks from someone who had sent her congratulations on finishing at the convent. The letter she opened it was from her god father Duke Gareth adviser to the king he was her father's year mate when he was a page. She loved her uncle Gary he was the one who took Catherine on her real horse ride and then he had bought her first horse which she had named Becker a honey chocolate mare who was now retired and living in the Goldenlake stables happy with all the food she could want. She wrote her godfather thanked him for his beautiful gift of a silver dagger and matching silver comb. The men gave the weirdest gifts sometimes.

Catherine had sent the letter. Then she walked down stairs and played with her brother Johnny then she went to bed.

0000000

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 a strange cat and a new magic

**Lady Reader**- thank you for the advice I hope I only have done better.

**Brookie666- **when you read this chapter you will know why she has the gift and thank you for the advice.

Other reviews thank you too.

0000

Catherine woke to find that it was past sunrise maybe 2 candles after. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it. At the door she found a maid who said "Your mother said to wake you and tell you to bath and meet her in the dining hall for breakfast." "Ok I will, thank you" Catherine said as she went to take her bath. She got dressed and then went to the mirror and sat down in front of it. She combed her light brown hair, she put on a light hazel necklace that matched the color of her eyes.

Catherine went down to the dining room and said hello to her parents and brother. She sat down to a breakfast of grits, biscuits, fruits, fruit juices, and a Yamani drink called coffee which was very strong a little too strong for Catherine's taste. Catherine finished her food and asked "Father may I go into town today" "Well sure I guess why" asked Raoul. "Oh no real reason I just have not seen it in a while" said Catherine. Ok be back before lunch she heard her mother say as she left the dining room.

Catherine walked down rode that lead out of the Goldenlake castle. She walked to the bakers and bought 1 silver nobles worth of sweet-buns, than talked with the merchants passing through. Then she made a wrong turn and ended up at the healer's hut. The Healer called to her saying "you I can see you have the gift will you come help me heal we have a lot of people with fever please come" said the healer Rodly. He was a Bazhir man from the Bloody Hawk tribe. "Sure but I know not any healing magic" Catherine said . "It is ok I will talk you through it, now hurry up please Lady Catherine" said Rodly.

Catherine went inside the hut and heard the man say "now go inside yourself and find your fire now pull it out to your finger tips and the slowly let it go into her body and think about curing her fever ok." Catherine did as so was told and pulled her gift up and let it flow into the other woman's body and lowered her fever. Catherine healed two more people and then they all had gone. Rodly said to her "good job have you thought of becoming a healer" "No I just got back from the convent and besides all I did was cure a couple of fevers" said Catherine. "Most new healers feel really weak after just one easy fever heal and have to sit down right away" said Rodly. "Oh look at the time I really have to go but thank you" replied Catherine. "Comeback any time if you want to learn" Rodly told her.

Catherine walked back down the street towards her house leaving crumbs of bread for the birds who lined up behind her as she walked down the street eating the food she left for them. When she was walking and hit a box. Inside the box she heard a very soft purring noise, she looked inside to find a small Siamese cat only the size of her palm it looked to be a just born baby female with white paws and white tipped ears. Catherine picked the little thing up and brought it home.

As Catherine walked through the door she saw her father coming down the stairs. When he saw her, he asked "What in Mithros is that." "A cat father" Catherine replied "Well I know it is a bloody cat but why did you have it" her father said. "Well I found it in the village" Catherine told her father. "Well I ain't taking care of it" Raoul said. "I know that da I will take care of her" replied Catherine. "Ok, also we ride to Corus in two days so start getting ready because we will be there for a while" her father told her. "Ok, I will be ready" Catherine said and then walked into the kitchen to get some food for her cat.

When Catherine entered the kitchen she found the cook, who was a large man, making lunch for the family when she asked him for milk, some bread, and a fish for her cat. He gave it to her and said "now don't let your cat think she can come and take whatever she wants from my kitchen I don't want spoiled animals." "Ok" she promised the cook and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Dom comes for a visit

Chapter three

Catherine awoke the sound of soft purrs in her ear, it was her cat of course. She walked slowly into the kitchen to find that cook was not there, but the new cook whose name Catherine could not remember, he was in charge of making the family breakfast today she guessed.

"Catherine asked "were is cook good man"

"Today is his day off, so he is sleeping in late" said the new cook. "But what can I help you with" he said.

"I would like some milk and fish for my cat please" she asked him

"Why yes madam and what's your name buddy" he asked the cat like it could hear him.

"He does not have a name yet" she told him

"A cat with no name for too long is bad luck" he told her

"Well than your name must be luck, because we don't need any bad luck" Catherine told the cat.

"Well here you go. Have a nice day my lady and luck" the cook said as he handed her the fish and milk.

"Thank you and have a nice day" Catherine told him and went upstairs.

When Catherine went upstairs she left the fish and milk on the floor for luck and went to her bath room to bath. Just as she was about to rinse the soaps from her hair she looked down at the bath stool were luck was about jump in the bath. When Catherine blinked luck had jump into the bath and was dog paddling around in the tub. All Catherine could do was laugh. Catherine picked up Luck and got out of the tub. Catherine put on her work cloths. Because today she was going to work with her father in the practice yard. She went down to breakfast were she heard her brother talking about how he was going to kill a giant just like his dad. Catherine quickly ate her bread and grits then went outside to the little archery range her father had made when she was 4. She saw one of her father's sergeants with him at the range. It was sergeant Dom.

Catherine ran to Dom and asked him "has Kel had the baby yet?"

"No, Catherine not yet but it's nice to see you too." Dom told her.

Sergeant Dom was married to her father's old squire Keladry of Mindelan. They already have one son who is four years old and he is friends with Catherine's brother.

"Are we going to gossip all day or practice" Raoul grumbled

"We are going to shoot father but I will go first" Catherine told him.

Catherine asked her father where his present squire was now. He had told her that she was visiting her new brother who was just born and she was over at fief Queenscove. Her father's squire was Yanmari of Queenscove. Catherine had been friends with Yanmari since they were babes.

Catherine heard her father talking with Dom behind her and then she loosed her arrow and hit it right above the center dot they used for a bull's eye.

"Try to beat that" she told them.

"Ok I will" Dom told here.

When Dom loosed his arrow and hit the bull's eye Catherine patted him on the back.

After the long training Catherine went into her room and took down her glaive. She had seen her friend Yanmari use on before and tried to remember the steps so she repeated the steps twenty times and then stopped and bathed again to be clean after her training. She let Luck bathe with her again he really liked the water.

Catherine walked out of Goldenlake castle and down to the village then she bought two sweet buns from the baker and a cream filled pasty for later. She walked around the town until she ended up back at the healer hut inside the hut she heard screams she ran inside the hut.

Inside the hut she found a man with a broken arm screaming and crying. She asked Rodly "What happened"

"The man has fallen off of his horse and broke his arm, come here and learn how to heal the broken bone." Rodly told her.

"Ok" Catherine said in her shaking voice.

He told her to find the fire inside and let it flow to her fingertips and then let it flow to the into the broken arm and then imagine mending the broken bone. Catherine did as she was told and fixed the bone. This healing had drained her so she had to sit down or eat something or maybe both. By the time Catherine was back up, it was almost 3 hours later. Her parents would be wondering where she was. She thanked the healers and ran back home, luckily her father and mother had taken Dom for a ride, so she had time to bath and change her clothes before dinner.

For Dinner they had roast turkey with stuffing it was very good. Catherine heard her mother say that it was the new chiefs specilty.

"Are you almost done packing for the ride to Corus Catherine" Buri asked

"Yes, mother" Catherine told her mother lying through her teeth. Catherine had not even started but she would do so tonight like always.

"Dom will be riding with us on the way there" Raoul told her.

"well that should be fun, may I be excused I feel rather tired" Catherine asked.

"Yes and get a good night's sleep ok" She heard her mother say as she walked up the stairs.

When Catherine walked up stairs she put on her night dress and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 The ride to Corus

Chapter 4

**Author's note:** People please write a review about this chapter.

Also sorry it has been so long since the last update. But please read and review.

00000

Catherine awoke a bit earlier then she usually did. She walked into her maid Mandy room and lightly shook her awake. Mandy awoke saying "What, who's there."

"Shh. It just me I need your help packing before we leave this morning." Catherine told her

Catherine and Mandy quietly walked into her rooms. They went passed her untidy bed and into her closets. Once inside they pulled down two trunks and began packing. First they packed the informal cloths like the breast bands and loin cloths. Then they packed her breeches and tunics along with the riding cloths and riding shoes that she wore for any long labor. Then Catherine packed a rose colored chain mail which she had gotten from her friend Sarralyn Salamín, who was a mage and the daughter of Numair and Daine her adoptive aunt and uncle, also Sarralyn's grandparents are both Gods. She had given the chain mail to both Catherine and her friend Yanmari on their 12th birthdays. She packed it out of habit never thinking she would need it. Then she put all the other shoes she would need for balls and just around the palace, also her out door shoes. That trunk was full so Catherine and Mandy closed the trunk and moved it into her outer sitting room.

Then Catherine and Mandy began to packed her dresses they took three very formal only for the best balls one was a light green that matched her eyes, than the packed a dark red velvet dress which was one of Catherine's favorites, and then they packed a white silk dress lined with white pearls this had been a gift from her god-mother Queen Thyet it was one of her favorites. Then she packed gowns for dinner parties or smaller less important balls. Finally she packed her dresses for everywhere else and time to herself. Last she went to her dressing table and pulled out a box her father had carved out of wood for her witch she kept her jewelry. She went through her drawers and took out the jewelry she wanted to take with her. She put her diamond, pearl, and ruby ear bobs in the box leaving the emerald ones that she needed to get fixed. Then she put in her pearl necklace, than a gold chain with a small sapphire heart on the end which the King had given her for her 15th birthday, and last a silver chain with a faded gold ring on the end which her mother had given her the ring had been her grandmother's who she had never meet but the ring had meant a lot to her. Last she put four dress combs in her box all with different designs and small stones on them three out of the four had small daggers in them, her father had made sure she almost always had on with her for protection and he had made sure her aunts had showed her how to use them.

Catherine and Mandy put the box and Catherine's 20 fans in the last trunk and then moved it into the sitting room. Glad they had finished with a little time left they both fell asleep on the couches in her sitting room.

Catherine awoke to a loud knock on the door it was her mother.

"Catherine did you and Mandy get up in the middle of the night and pack." Her mother said.

"Why no mother why would you say that." Catherine asked quietly.

"Because your trunk is wide open and unlocked. Buri told her.

"Oh maybe we get up a little early and fished packing."

"Well get dressed your father has something for you downstairs." Buri told her

"What is it" Catherine said as she ran down the stairs and she ran out the door. Outside she found her father leading a black Colt right in front of the main door.

Catherine ran up to her father saying "Oh thank you father I love him." "But what is his name"

Her Father said "He doesn't have one" "I want you to name him, your mother and I thought you might need a new horse now that Becker is older we think you should have this one. He comes from Kalasin in Carthak she sent ten horses to the royal family and told Thayet to give you this one. She gets them from the queen of the Copper Isles' Sister Saraiyu Hetnim. They are said to be the best."

"Oh thank you father"

"But what should we call him"

"How about Darking, I saw one when Aly came"

"Darking I like it why don't you ask him" Raoul said.

"How about it Darking do you like that name boy." Catherine asked him

The horse gnawed in agreement or at least that is what Catherine thought.

"Catherine we leave in two hours so you need to be ready this time" Raoul told her.

"Father that was one time" Catherine said as she smirked in her embarrassment. They had almost missed the Queen's birthday celebration because of leaving an hour or three too late.

Catherine went up stairs and bathed in her cherry blossom bath water and got dress in her formal riding clothes which she had just gotten new. She brought her glaive and bow down to the stables. She put on the saddle she had gotten from the horse shed. She put her glaive in the spot were that long swords would have gone. Then put her quiver of arrows in a holder and the unstrung bow in its holder. She guided Darking into the front by the gates and dismounted and waited.

Next her mother came up with her horse Sandy followed by Johnny on his pony Blacky which was and all white pony except for the small black dot under his eye but at the time Johnny had insisted that he be named Blacky. Then Came the wagon loaded with the trunks and armor he her family. Inside were Mandy and the other Maids. Johnny's nanny Carson came up behind the wagon on a horse to ride behind Johnny. She had been a spy for her uncle George for ten years but than stopped and had been trained to protect the family and mostly Johnny incase something happens. Her mother kept throwing stars on belt. Finally Dom and Raoul came up to lead the party. The gates were opened and the party left the castle on time.

As they rode down the great east rode towards Corus one of the members from forward lookout came to tell Raoul and Dom that they saw a group of Stormwings up above. Raoul spoke to the group saying "I think we should try to go around the Stormwings but if we can't we must scare them away."

"We can handle it dad." Catherine told him

"Everyone will be ok and we will fight but only if they fight first." Raoul said

The only person who looked unsettled was Johnny and one or two of the maids. But Catherine made her up to Johnny and told him that she would protect him along with Carson.

**Author note: Sorry **I took so long in the update I just have been studying test reading other fan-fic, and reading twilight. I hope that this makes up for it. Also please please review.


End file.
